


Worth Every Penny

by Devereauxs_Disease



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Spacedogs - Fandom
Genre: #SpacedogsSummer, Adam brings flowers, Beth wants to die, M/M, Nigel is good at his job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7411412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth hires Nigel to pose as her boyfriend so Adam will stop asking her out. Nigel comes up with a creative solution to Beth's problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Every Penny

         “Don’t worry, Becky, it’ll be just fine.” Nigel lit a cigarette and leaned back in the wrought iron chair.

         “My name is Beth.” She hissed. Nigel thought for the 8th time that she’d be a pretty piece of trim, if she took the stick out of her ass. “And you can’t smoke here.”

         “Fucking seriously? We’re out-fucking-side! Who’s going to get cancer? That fucking tree?” Nigel stubbed out the cigarette on the heel of his boot, grumbling. “This fucking country. Land of the free my ass. Land of the goddamn petty fucking smoking laws.”

         Beth pressed her lips into a firm line.

         “Nigel, would you please focus? He’ll be here any second. He’s never late.”

         “What’s there to focus on, Britney? He shows, I tell him you’re riding my cock and if he’d like to keep his he can fuck off.” Nigel scoffed. “Doubt we’ll be here more than a few minutes.” 

         “BETH. My name is Beth. And you don’t understand. Adam is different. I don’t want him scared I just want him to know a romantic relationship isn’t fated for us.”

         Nigel waved his coffee cup at her.

         “Now see, flowery fucking sentiment like that is the reason he’s still sniffing around you, Bethany.”

         “Beth! MY NAME IS – OH! Hello Adam!” Beth sprung to her feet waving at an approaching figure. Nigel squinted into the sun.

         The first thing that came into focus was neatly brushed chocolate hair. The ends held a slight curl, and Nigel wondered how soft those locks would be if they were grown out a little longer. Under the hair was creamy skin and the widest blue eyes he’d ever seen. A plush mouth was already twisting in discomfort as this glorious creature approached.

         “Him. You don’t want to fuck him?” Nigel couldn’t tear his eyes away. Sure the kid dressed like a pensioner accountant, but Jesus fuck that perfect face couldn’t be any older than 27. In his hand, Adam carried a small bouquet of flowers, he was twisting at the paper nervously and Nigel had to fight the urge to capture the hands and kiss each knuckle.

         “No I don’t,” Beth said through gritted teeth.

         “You fucking gay or stupid Bridget?”

         “My name is-”

         “Hi Beth!”

         Beth took a calming breath and rolled her shoulders back. She offered Adam a hug, which he accepted awkwardly. Nigel held out his hand, and reminded himself that sweeping the kid into a deep kiss would probably spook him. Americans were weird about physical contact. 

         “Hello, Adam! I wanted you to meet-”

         “Nigel, darling. My name is Nigel. Did you bring those for me?” Nigel nodded at the bouquet. “You don’t need to try so hard to win me gorgeous.”

         “I-I don’t understand.” Adam glanced down to the flowers as if they might offer an explanation. “These are for Beth.”

         “Thank you, Adam.” Beth took the blooms and placed them on the table. “Please, sit. And don’t mind my _boyfriend_ , he’s a bit odd sometimes.”

         Adam’s mouth opened just a bit and he nodded. He took a seat, slumping slightly in the chair.

         “Oh.”

         Nigel leaned forward, tanned forearms resting close to Adam.

         “I wouldn’t worry about it too much, gorgeous. Bianca and I aren’t serious. I’d curb her like yesterday’s trash if I thought I had a better option.”

         Beth turned to Nigel, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. Adam furrowed his brow.

         “You don’t like Beth?”

         “Who could like Beverly when you’re sitting right there?” Nigel smiled. “You sort of block out the rest, don’t you, gorgeous?”

         Adam turned to Beth, face scrunched.

         “I’m confused.”

         “Me too,” muttered Beth.

         “Why doesn’t your boyfriend know your name? Why is he talking like this? Is this a joke? Are you making fun of me?” Adam started to rock. Nigel frowned and held up his hands in placation.

         “It’s not a fucking joke darling.” Nigel spared a glance at Beth. “Well, Blanche here is a bit of a fucking joke, but we don’t need to worry about her.”

         Beth’s eyes volleyed between Adam and Nigel as her boyfriend continued his monologue.

         “This wasn’t meant as a joke, it was more of a lie, if anything.”

         Adam straightened in his chair, he rested his hands primly on the table. Nigel wanted nothing more than to crawl under the table and suck that sour expression off of Adam’s face. But if fucking Americans wouldn’t let you smoke in outdoor cafés, they probably frowned on public blow jobs too. Fucking puritans. 

         “I don’t like lying.” Adam’s voice was grim.

         Nigel nodded seriously. He reached into his jean pocket and pulled out an envelope stuffed with cash, tossing it on the table by Adam’s hands.

         “I respect that, gorgeous. So I’ll tell you the truth,” Nigel leaned forward, hands resting casually on Adam’s. “Belle here hired me to pretend to be her boyfriend. She was afraid you were coming here to ask her out again.”

         Adam’s mouth dropped. He looked down at the bouquet on the table and worried his bottom lip with his teeth. Nigel squeezed Adam’s hands, drawing his attention back to him.

         “Someone offers me a few hundred American to sit with my hand on their knee for a fucking hour, who am I to turn it down?” Nigel smiled. “So here I am, sitting with Bonnie, waiting for a weirdo to show up, and to my utter fucking delight an angel appears.”

         “An angel?” Adam looked so lost, Nigel had to laugh.

         “You, gorgeous.”

         “I’m not an angel, Nigel.”

         “Thank fucking god for that, because the things I want to do to you are not listed in the King James Bible.”

         “What?”

         “Fucking, Adam.” Nigel watched as understanding dawned on Adam’s features, a slight flush rising in his cheeks. “Look, I don’t know if you like cock or not, but if you do, I’m here and Beatrice isn’t fucking interested.”

         Beth had both hands clasped tight to her face.

         “Jesus! Adam I’m so sorry, I had no idea how unhinged he was when I asked him for this favor. He’s just the bouncer at a local bar. Adam? Adam?”

         Beth finally peeked between her fingers, ready to see Adam rocking into a full meltdown. Instead, she saw him staring, transfixed, into Nigel’s eyes. Their hands were still entwined on the table as they sat in silence. Beth began to truly worry. 

         “Adam?”

         Adam’s eyes snapped down for a moment, but he didn’t move his hands from under Nigel’s.

         “I find you attractive too, Nigel.”

         The smile that stretched across Nigel’s face was wolfish and teasing.

         “You do? Well then why are we letting Betty be a third wheel? Where can I take you darling?”

         “On a date?” Adam ducked his head, but Nigel could hear the hope in his voice.

         “I’ll take you out, keep you in, make you come.” Beth made a choking noise next to him, Nigel ignored her. “Name it.”

         “I…I think I’d like to start with a trip to the planetarium. Is that ok?”

         “Sounds fucking wonderful.”

         “But maybe later we could come?”

         “Even fucking better.”

         Beth stared open mouthed at Adam. He picked up the flowers and thrust them at her one last time.

         “I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable, Beth. Please take these as an apology bouquet instead of a romantic bouquet.” He turned and offered Nigel a shy smile. “Are you ready to go?”

         “Course I am, darling. Just let me settle up the bill.”

         Adam walked to the corner to flag a cab, not giving Beth and her gaping mouth a second glance. Nigel leaned over the table.  

         “Don’t you fucking worry, Bertha. He won’t bother you again.” Nigel grabbed the envelope of cash off the table and winked before he sauntered after Adam.


End file.
